


Love Paint

by tangerineprince



Series: Seungkwan x Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Seungkwan x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerineprince/pseuds/tangerineprince
Summary: Imagine your idol meeting you and thinking, "Wow, she's beautiful. I'd like to get to know her."A foreigner fan behaves strangely when Seungkwan talks to her during a fan sign. She broke down into tears when he tried to be kind to her and started hyperventilating. What's the reason behind this?





	Love Paint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diana (nyjeju98)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=diana+%28nyjeju98%29).



 

Her hands were trembling when she passed me the letter. Her wide, glassy eyes watched as I slowly took the letter from her hands. From the thickness, I could see it was a pretty long letter.

But why? She was smiling so cheerfully and chatting with all the other members but when it was my turn, her brows knitted slightly and she wouldn't meet my eyes. She would only look down at the letter and my hands.

"Sorry," I said. Maybe she is an anti. "Um, I guess you don't really want to talk to me?"

She looked up and met my eyes in surprise. "Um," she stumbled. "That's not it...uh, I was...uh, I just wanted to give you this letter. I poured out all my feelings to write out this letter, so I hope you will read it, haha."

She is feeling pretty awkward. Well, I guess that makes sense. I looked around, amidst all the Japanese fans, her hair colour and facial features gives away that she is a foreigner. She must be alone and be feeling pretty left out here. Actually, she speaks pretty good Japanese, I feel ashamed for not knowing even that much now.

She tightly wrapped her hands around herself. Is she feeling cold? She is one of the few fans that wore sleeveless to the fan sign. I raised my hand to call one of the staffs and gestured to give her a jacket or a scarf at least. There were plenty in our storage, so it wouldn't hurt to give her one, right?

When the staff placed a thin scarf around her, tears started swelling up on her eyes. Then, she fell down to the floor and started crying so badly.

I looked at Vernon beside me helplessly. "Does she hate me that much?" I asked him, feeling quite hurt myself.

Vernon laughed and gestured the staff to calm her down since we have many other fans in line waiting. He commented, "You're an idiot, you know that?"

I gaped at him. Frowning, I replied, "Well, at least I'm not an awful person like you are, makes me wonder why I am even friends with you."

With a smug look plastered on his face, he chuckled, "Who said we are friends, honey?" before attending to the next fan in line.

Dramatically, I placed a hand over my chest and gasped. "Oh my God, I don't know him, urgh."

Even though I was joking around with Vernon and interacting with the fans, at the back of my mind, I was concerned with the state how she broke down earlier. From what I can deduce (considering Vernon's reaction to that as well), I don't think she is an anti. Maybe just a hardcore fan?  
It does feel nice to have a fan but I don't think she should break down that much as well. It feels like I have actually done something to affect her. But exactly what is it?

After the fansign was over, I approached the staff that took her away earlier. "What happened to the girl earlier? It was so weird, she was crying so much."

The staff responded, "It's the first time I have approached such a fan actually. Rather than the crying, she was hyperventilating. I didn't realise it actually, it was Chul-soo (another staff) that immediately grabbed her and covered her mouth fierce-fully and told her to calm down."

I raised my eyebrows in response. Hyperventilation? Well, that's new. But what did I do to make her hyperventilate? The scarf?

I asked, "Where is she now?"

The staff replied back, "I think she went back. She said she was satisfied enough, oh right. She left this box for you, by the way. I placed it earlier in the makeup room. We were in a hurry and all so I couldn't bring it to the storage."

I thanked her and went to the makeup room. There was a box with a small message written in the corner. 'Thank you' it said with a smiling face.

I took the box with me and head to the refreshment hall to meet up with the other members. All the members were already there, I took a pineapple juice from the counter and sat down across Jeonghan hyung.

"What's the box you're carrying, Seungkwannie?" He asked while munching a red bean bun.

"It's a gift from a fan," I answered.

Joshua hyung sat down beside him and asked, "I thought we weren't allowed to get those kinds of boxes for security reasons? Who let you take that box by yourself from the fan sign?"

I tilted my head. "It's a long story actually. Well, you're right though, for all I could know, it could be a bomb inside."

"Nah, it's canvas." Vernon pulled back the chair beside me and sat down. "I've seen my parents carrying those around a lot. It's canvas inside. She's a painter. A pro painter, I think."

"How do you know she is a pro?" Scoups hyung asked, sitting beside the other chair beside Jeonghan hyung. "By the way, who are we talking about?"

Vernon ignored the latter question and instead answered the first. "There were pigmentation spots on her hands, especially on her left. Probably left handed. Also, when we shook our hands, I leant in closer and I could feel a familiar smell of thinner. An oil painter. So there."

"Since when were you a Sherlock?" Coups hyung asked. But again, no one answered. Wow, everyone is being quite daring today so I decided to answer instead, "It's actually a fan earlier. She gave me this envelope, It was pretty thick so I wasn't sure to open it, I didn't' really want to read a death threat."

"Why don't you open the painting? I'm curious what it would be," Joshua hyung suggested. I was pretty curious myself and I'm pretty sure everyone else at this table is curious as well. I placed the juice back on the table and grabbed the box beside me.

I took out the painting and showed it to everyone at the table. Now, this attracted the other members' attention so they came to take a closer look to see what's going on.

"I don't understand," Joshua commented. "What is that? Two silhouettes?"

Minghao suddenly popped out of nowhere and pointed at the icon at the top left corner of the painting. "Isn't that the icon Mingyu hyung proposed for the seventeen project?"

Like a tube-light, my mind slowly begins to realise what is the picture about. "I think I understand what this picture is about. The one on the left is me and the one in the right—"

Vernon cut me off and finished instead, "...Your mum."

Yeah.

Suddenly the whole room was silent and simply stared at the painting, until Jeonghan hyung broke the ice, "Seungkwan, you should go read the letter. I think it is something personal and directed at you."

I stared at him and replied, "What do we have next on the schedule?"

Scoups hyung answered instead, "You should go and read the letter. We have nothing else except vlive tonight. And we have a day off tomorrow as well. So you're pretty much free."

I nodded and went back to my room without uttering another word. I kept the envelope with me in the pocket since I was debating whether to read it or not, I didn't want the staffs to take it away either.

Crawling up to the upper bunk of the bed and opened the envelope. Instead of just a letter, a few cherry blossom petals fell out as well. I take a look at the letter, it was pretty long. And it was in English.

I need Joshua hyung or Vernon. I was just going to get up from the bed when Vernon entered the room. He climbed up to my bed while saying. "The letter is in English, right? I will read it."

Why does it feel like everyone else is a step ahead of me, oh God.

He took the letter and read it. After like a minute or two, he awkwardly looked at me and said, "Well, this is pretty personal, um, I will start translating it."

 

  
_'Dear Mr. Boo,_

_I have been contemplating whether to write a letter or not, but I thought I should let you know how much you have affected my life._

_At the time Seventeen project came out to the public, I was still in university. I was an art student, which I presume you know by now from the painting I gave you. At that time, I was in a huge dispute with my mum._

_My mum was really unsupportive of me being an art student, she wanted me to be a lawyer instead, following my late dad. I was also the eldest in my family so she would lecture me every day saying I am the eldest in the family and I am responsible for taking care of my younger brother's education. So, I must go in a so-called less risky path which is law._

_I was immature and fought a lot with my mum. I pondered about that option for a long time actually before deciding that I had to follow what my heart says and so what I like instead._

_I thought about it a lot. A lot. But then, is it my fault that I'm the eldest in the family? Is it my fault that dad passed away leaving us without a future unsure? Is this all the burdens I should carry?_

_Yes, as you can see, I was nothing but immature._

_I applied to different art colleges and said that I was going to prep school while I was actually practising painting at the streets of the next town and selling my works. After doing this for a year, I was able to save up a considerably sufficient enough amount of money for the student loans in college._

_Lucky for me, I got a good offer and scholarship to one of the best colleges in our country. So, immediately, without my mum's knowledge, accepted the offer and went for the interview and finally got accepted._

_I started working as well and I felt that I was getting by pretty good but every time I came home, I would get lectured by my mum to study, study and study._

_One day, she found out that I've never attended prep school, in fact I've never even registered to a prep school. Madness took control of her and she started beating me up non-stop. My younger brother tried to stop us but was hit as well for getting in between._

_I was tired._

_I was so tired._

_So I left. I left home._

_I cut off all my contacts with my mum. I had a place to stay which was the dorms and I get breakfast and dinner from the dorms itself. As for lunch, the money from my several part time jobs was enough._

_Things were going really well for me. A small guilty part of me would send a sum of money from the jobs I've taken to my mum, of course without writing my dorm address down. At the end of every week, I send a certain amount of money home._

_It went too smoothly actually. Even the teachers or director board never asked for parents' signature or anything of the sort. It made me feel so happy. So independent. Finally free from all those burdens tied to me for years._

_Then, my best friend who is taking major in contemporary dance showed me one day about K-pop. I was uninterested in the start because well, unlike most people, I am not much fond of music._

_But one day, I came across Seventeen Project. I watched it a year and a half after you guys have debuted though. I must admit I was mocking at the show for programming such a plot. I thought it was scripted. It was later I realised this was what actually happened behind the scenes of the idol stages._

_I got hooked on the show. I couldn't really remember any names and I didn't really feel the need to but I really caught your name, Seungkwan._

_And the reason for that was when you cried missing your mum._

_I felt tempted to see my mum after a long while. But I was reluctant to initiate contact._

_I kept watching your shows, twitter videos, performances, my eyes always searching for your position._

_I watched a lot of other shows until I finally saw the show where you came on with Jeonghan. Hello Counsellor._

_I've heard over a number of times that you miss your mum and how much you want to go back to the time you spent with her and be nicer to her._

_Then, when tears stung your eyes while advising others to be nicer to their mum, I somehow felt triggered. I miss mum. I really wanted to see mum. How is she doing now? How's my brother? I have enough friends on campus, I'm doing well in my studies. So I should be happy right? Right?_

_No, I wasn't._

_It was my final year at that time and I had an important interview for a company the next day._

_But that night, I was consumed with so many complex feelings. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I rushed to the train station. I took the fastest express and then rode a taxi to my place. But when I finally reached my home, no one was there. In the mailbox, there were about ten envelopes and I knew at once, those are the envelopes I send every week with money inside._

_I still remember the dread I felt back then. My eyesight went blurry because of the tears blocking the view as I kept ringing the doorbell. Finally, our neighbour came out and told me to keep it down._

_That's when I knew my mum was admitted to the hospital._

_After getting the address of the hospital, I rushed to the hospital. I got her room number and everything and I were finally able to meet my mum._

_After three years._

_She overworked herself. Joint inflammation, sleep disorder, malnutrition; name it, she has it._

_I regretted leaving home so much that night. I cried and cried as we hugged each other tightly. We didn't let go for a long time._

_And instead of scolding, asking me where I was or anything of that sort, she softly wiped away my tears with her thumbs and said, "Are you alright, sweetheart?"_

_I was so overwhelmed by her love. Instead of answering, I just kept crying and hugged her even tighter. My brother was more responsible than me, he has been taking care of my mother for the past few months._

_It turns out my mum thought that I ran away from home and will never come back, which is actually quite true till now. All the money I have sent, she didn't know what to do, so she deposited to the bank. So many events happened in such a short while, we took our time to talk to each other and clear up the misunderstandings._

_In the end, all went well._

_But it went well because of you._

_It means the world to me. I know this might mean nothing to you, just another fan story. You might be wondering that it might just be a fake story to grab your attention. That's fine with me. It's understandable._

_I just wanted to let you know that you're actually a great person. A person with a heart that is bigger than the universe._

_I just wanted to let you know, that you have not only provided entertainment to the world but you've saved my life. Saved my family._

_That's why I really wanted to meet you and say thank you._

_Thank you._

_Really, from the bottom of my heart, thank you very much._

_I've come to Japan in the hope to meet you and let this know. My mum and my brother are with me as well, I am taking them out for vacation. We needed a break from the hectic lifestyle as well. I'm planning to go to Jeju as well in a week and show my mum how beautiful the place is as you have proudly described often. But for this week, we will be relaxing on the beaches of Osaka._

_Yours truly,_

_Diana._

_P.S. Did you realise what is the painting based on?'_

 

  
Vernon took a deep breath and gave back the letter to me. He looked at my face and wiped away the tears strolling down my cheeks. "Hey, hey, it's just a fan. A really touching story, alright, I agree. But calm down. You look like you're gonna die."

"Vernonnieeeee," I whined. "Accompany me tomorrow."

He rolled his eyes at me, "I knew this was coming but you've to realise she is just a fan and probably a fake story. What was the painting about anyway? You and your mum?"

"It's that time when we got our rings back and I well uhh cried a bit when I met my mum," I answered sheepishly.

 

"A bit? Right," Vernon commented. He heaved out a deep sigh and said, "Fine, we are off tomorrow anyway, let's get out and have some fun at the beaches."

*

Finally, I found her at the southernmost beach, painting. There were not many people there.

But from the black curls that swayed in the wind and the tanned arms, I could see from behind that it was her I was looking for.

Quietly I approached her and tapped her shoulder. She looked back and yelled loudly, "What are you d—"

I covered her mouth and said, "Shush, don't want people to know I'm here. Thank you for the letter and the painting, it was amazing."

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. "I should be the one saying thanks. Really, thank you."

I hugged her and patted her head. We talked for a pretty short while, well actually two hours passed but it felt pretty quick. I met her mother and brother and chatted with them as well.

Note to self: I should improve my English.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, I just wanted to let you know that," I ended our time together finally. "We will meet again," I said as I handed over a small note.

I walked back to the car where Vernon was eating lunch inside. I sat down and watched her read the note and smiling so joyfully.

"What did you write down for her to be bouncing around happily like that?" Vernon asked as he started the car.

I smiled slyly. "Oh, it's nothing."

 

_Hey Diana,_

_I like letters but it will take the time to reach and we are not in the eighteenth century, are we?_

_Here's my number: XXX-XXXX-XXXX_

_Text me when you're free. :)_

_\- SK_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sensitive to topics involving mothers. One of the reasons why I'm so whipped for the momma boy, seungkwan.
> 
> This oneshot is dedicated to dee, who's feeling really down lately! I hope you cheer up soon! ^^


End file.
